


Place de la Dragoncelle

by MaggieZel



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:01:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27724525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaggieZel/pseuds/MaggieZel
Summary: Venez et laissez moi vous compter une histoire qui se passa place de la dragoncelle...





	Place de la Dragoncelle

La place de la Dragoncelle aussi mystérieuse qu'elle soit, avait toujours était un lieu d'une réelle importance pour nombres de sorciers et sorcières, mais également pour les créatures. C'était dans ce sanctuaire qu'ils venaient vivre car trop rejetés par le ministère. La place de la dragoncelle avait également une signification particulière de par son lien étroit avec le destin de la famille Gaunt.

C'était dans les tréfonds du quartier des embrumes, presque aux abords de la place de la dragoncelle, là où seuls les habitués osaient s'aventurer, qu'Elvis Marvolo Gaunt fit l'acquisition d'un bien très particulier. À son époque, les ventes aux enchères du marché noir ne se faisaient pas encore aussi rares que de nos jours et de nombreux sorciers pouvaient alors, moyennant finance ou échange douteux, se procurer tout ce qu'il était possible d'imaginer, dont des êtres vivants. C'est donc un de ces soirs d'enchères, que le déjà plus si jeune Elvis passa un marché avec Edmund Gamp et repartis avec la 5e fille de ce dernier, jusque chez lui. La famille Gamp était de sang pur, mais le trop nombre d'enfants, que des filles, avait décidé le père de famille à vendre au plus offrant la petite dernière et c'est ce qu'il venait de faire à l'instant. Se séparant facilement de la gamine en larme et terrifier contre la certitude que son nom apparaîtrait dans la descendance du grand Salazar Serpentard.

Ce soir-là, il ne se rendit pas compte de son erreur, il ne saurait pas avant des années que de toutes ses filles, seule la dernière aurait des enfants et quel tragique destin les attendaient.

La jeune Elia Gamp, qui venait à peine d'avoir 14 ans, ne vécut pas de longues et heureuses années avec son époux, loin de là. Dès les papiers signés, il l'obligea à lui donner ce pour quoi elle avait été achetée et elle fut obligée de lui donner des héritiers sous les coups, les sorts, les insultes, la faim et la soif.  
Elle ne ressortit jamais de la masure de la famille Gaunt sauf pour être enterrée quelques années plus tard suite à " un accouchement trop difficile", du moins c'est ce que dit la rumeur. Une autre plus terrible encore murmurait qu'une fois son fils venu au monde, Elvis Gaunt se serait débarrassé de son "épouse" devenue par conséquent inutile à ses yeux, mais ce n'était qu'une rumeur après tout.

Les enfants, tout d'abord une fille, Merope Elia Gaunt et un fils, Morfin Marvolo Gaunt étaient tous deux banals, du moins pour la fille avec ses longs cheveux raides et crasseux d'une couleur indescriptible, mais tirant vers le noir et ses yeux marron sans aucune étincelle. Morfin lui, était un colosse au visage quelque peu difforme et avec un air d'idiot imprimé sur le visage. Il avait les yeux qui partaient dans des directions contraires et ne parlait presque que le Fourchelangue, ce qui effrayait les petits voisins moldus.

Depuis cette époque les Gaunt ne croisèrent plus les chemins du quartier des Embrumes et encore moins ne posèrent le pied place de la Dragoncelle jusqu'au jour où désespérée d'échapper à sa vie de misère, à la maltraitance de son père et attirer l'attention d'un certain Tom Jedusor, que Merope Gaunt vint se procurer des filtres d'amour en échange de la traduction d'un texte en Fourchelangue.

Elle revint chaque mois pendant 2 ans, même quand son père et son frère furent envoyés en prison. Les filtres accomplissant leur travail, Merope se maria au fameux Tom, mais un jour, n'ayant plus de quoi marchander pour les filtres, Tom se réveilla de sa léthargie, la répudia et elle dû s'enfuir avec son bébé à naître.  
Tom Jedusor Jr ne poussa jamais ses visites du quartier des embrumes jusque la place, mais Einar, l'enfant naît du viol d'une moldue par Morfin Gaunt , y fut accueillis et élevé par la vieille guérisseuse du nom de Zelda Graeme.

Après avoir vécu ses premières années auprès de son père, puis deux autres années dans les rues de Little Hangleton et de Great Hangleton, le petit Einar croisa la route de la vieille sorcière qui cherchait des ingrédients de potions.

Elle l'éleva comme son fils, en fit son apprenti, l'envoya à Pelhisir ou elle avait elle-même fait ses études puis lorsqu'il fonda son propre foyer auprès d'une jeune femme atteinte de Lycanthropie et que leur petite fille vint au monde à son tour, elle lui légua son cabinet de guérisseuse du quartier, partant en sachant que les nombreux sorciers, sorcières et créatures magiques du quartier seraient entre de bonnes mains.

La place de la Dragoncelle à toujours eut un lien étroit avec le destin de la famille Gaunt, que ce soit en mal comme pour la jeune Elia Gamp, Merope Gaunt ou en bien pour Einar et Margaret Gaunt.


End file.
